Sharon Novak
Sharon Novak is the protagonist of the Lost Tapes episode Monster of Monterey. She was played by beautiful actress Lauren Olipra. Origins Sharon was a journalist from California, and she had ventured on a solo global expedition on her boat. Her boat was rigged with Internet connection and cameras to talk to her boyfriend at home and keep up to date with her online blog. Biography Although Sharon was bold enough to go on the expedition, she was a coward at heart. Sharon was on the final day of her journey, and had faced numerous challenges such as insomnia and storms. However, all these paled in comparison to the final problem. Sharon was just outside Monterey Bay in the Pacific Ocean, off California. She had driven her boat outside the Bay and was going to enter. The breeze was still and it was choppy but otherwise uneventful. Sharon lustfully greeted her boyfriend on the online camera and she said she'd soon be back and faked surprise at the "fan base" outside the hotel. Sharon went back to steering. Just after, Sharon heard on her radio a distress call from another boat in the area, five miles North. Sharon steered in on the ship after trying to raise contact but she couldn't. She told her boyfriend, Charles about the disturbance, and he agreed she could check it out as she was the only boat around. Approaching the ship clad in her bikini and holding her camera, Sharon didn't see anyone, and she got scared when she came round the other side, and saw human blood smeared on the deck. Fearing the worst, Sharon tried to call the Coast Guard but for some reason couldn't get through. Sharon frightfully told Charles what was happening, but her ship came to a sudden halt. Sharon dived into the water to see what was happening after zipping up her wetsuit over her naked body and found that a piece of meat was lodged in her engine. She retrieved it and she swam back up to the ship, and was confused by what meat it was. Assuming it was a whale, she told Charles what had happened and then something struck her ship again, stalling it. Now terrified she told Charles she wasn't going back in the sea again and he said he'd call the Coast Guard himself upon hearing that they weren't responding. A terrified Sharon went back out on deck to restart the boat, rigging up the engine, but it was broken. Resorting to sail power, she went up on the deck, to open up the sails, only to be hit from below by the same creature as before, which shook the boat, causing her to fall overboard in the ocean. Screaming and now berserk with terror, Sharon splashed around trying to hold onto the boat but was pulled off by the strong current. She was able to film herself being dragged out. Her last footage was the boat receding and then she was yanked underwater by the same creature determined to destroy her. Personality Sharon was a good actress. Presumably greedy, she was on the mission only for fame and money. She displayed fake surprise when Charles said about her fame. She masqueraded as a heroine to sail round the world only to show cowardice and need for protection when faced with danger. Its possible she wanted to be a celebrity as she had no qualms about showing her naked body onscreen to hundreds of people. Disappearance Presumed dead, Sharon was never seen again after the incident and even authorities like the Coast Guard did not know what happened to her as her retrieved camera only showed from her perspective and no sign of an unknown animal. The Monster of Monterey was implied to be a plesiosaur which was thought extinct. Gallery MV5BMjIyNDU2NTc5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzY0NTY2MjE@._V1_.jpg| Oop.jpg|Yanking down her wetsuit to reveal her bikini, Sharon lustfully and cowardly calls the Coast Guard Pone.jpg|Sharon lustfully looking at her camera Bone-darkone.jpg|Sharon's cowardice revealed Hqdefault_(3).jpg|Sharon minutes before she falls overboard Category:Cowards Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Horror Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Fallen Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anti Hero